There are already known numerous processes for the production of aminoacids or their derivatives. In many of these known processes halocarboxylic acids serve as starting materials. In these cases the exchange of halogen for an amino group is the essential process step. As aminating agent there serve ammonia or ammonia derivatives such as potassium phthalimide, p-toluenesulfonamide or hexamethylenetetramine. The known processes are frequently well suited for the production of specific aminoacids but are less well suited or not at all suited for the production of other aminoacids. Particular problems occur if lysine is to be produced from 2,6-dihalohexanoic acids because then almost always there is formed exclusively or at least preponderantly pipecolic acid.